


Pumpkin Spiced Baka

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: There's a list of rules a mile long when it comes to cooking in Nico's kitchen. Maki follows precisely none of them.Day 6 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Baking. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	Pumpkin Spiced Baka

The kitchen smelled of baking, sweet aromas drifting up from the oven with just a hint of spice mixing in and, of course, the seasonally appropriate smell of pumpkin complementing both. Trays and bowls and piles of ingredients were lining the counters while the dull whirr of a mixer filled the room, beating together yet another batch of batter. When Maki had agreed to help Nico make Halloween treats for the rest of  μ's, she had underestimated just how much baking that would actually entail. As she apparently should have guessed from her girlfriend’s general behavior, though, Nico went over the top in all things. This included.

A few loaves of pumpkin bread had already been baked, and were now sitting on a rack on the counter to cool off after being taken out. Cookies were in the oven right now, cut into the shape of ghosts, and Nico had prepared some tubes of icing so they could be properly decorated once they were finished. Now she was working on the batter for the cupcakes she planned to make, and while those were baking she had aspirations for a  _ different  _ batch of frosting, as well as a handful of spooky edible decorations. It all seemed like a lot to Maki, but to Nico’s credit she actually seemed to be pulling it off. No thanks to Maki herself. After a certain point it had become clear to her that any attempts to help would just get in the way of Nico’s very precise method of doing things, and so she had given up on bothering altogether. Now she was mostly just there for moral support.

“There,” Nico said, finally shutting off the standing mixer and unlocking the bowl from where it was resting. “I think I finally got this to the right consistency.”

“Let me see,” Maki replied, walking up closer. She peered down into the bowl to look at the purple batter (it was plain white cake, but Nico had added food coloring, and intended to pair it with orange frosting). After looking at it for a moment she reached a hand down, poking a finger into the batter to scoop a tiny bit up, and immediately found herself on the receiving end of a hit from a rubber spoon. “Ow!” she huffed, recoiling away with her batter-coated finger. “What was that for??”

“Don’t go sticking your finger in there!” Nico scolded. “That’s disgusting!”

“I just wanted to see how it tastes!”

“Then use a spoon!” As she was yelled at Maki simply scowled back at Nico, sticking her finger into her mouth in an act of quiet defiance. The batter, as she tasted it, was a little bit sweet for her liking, though she supposed she would have to wait until the cupcakes were actually baked to see how they really turned out. Nico, meanwhile, glared back at Maki, taking the bowl over to the opposite counter where she had a cupcake tray already set up, complete with liners fit into each spot.

“If you’re gonna be a pain you can at least help me scoop these,” Nico grumbled.

“Will you actually let me help you if I offer?” Maki replied. “So far any time I’ve tried to do anything you’ve yelled at me.”

“Because you keep doing it wrong! But this part is easy,” Nico insisted, pulling a large measuring spoon out from one of the numerous drawers around the kitchen. “Just put three spoonfuls in each cup. That should be easy, right?”

“If you insist. But if you tell me I’m doing this wrong too I’ll throw one of these spoonfuls back in your face.”

“Just hurry up and do it!” Nico huffed. “I’m gonna get started on the frosting for the cupcakes, and the cookies should be out soon.” Maki rolled her eyes at Nico’s intensity, but she went ahead and did as she was instructed anyway. This really did seem like a fairly simple task, and she didn’t think she would be able to screw this up in a way that would invoke Nico’s ire even if she tried. Then again, maybe she was underestimating just how particular Nico could be.

As Nico set about mixing up a batch of vibrant orange frosting Maki busied herself with the batter, following the instructions she had been given. Scooping three spoonfuls into each spot in the tray didn’t seem like it would be that hard- until she started to realize just how difficult it was to get an exact measurement on something with the consistency of batter. If this were a true liquid like water it would be easy to measure out three spoonfuls one at a time, but batter tended to clump up and stick to the spoon, and it was hard to tell how well she was actually doing. She ended up simply trying to eyeball it, hoping Nico wouldn’t notice. Of course, that was hoping for far too much.

“How are things going over here?” Nico asked, coming up beside Maki after a few minutes. Nico watched as her girlfriend’s eyes fell on the tray she had been working on, and in a moment it was clear she didn’t approve. “You’re not putting enough in!” she chided. “I told you three spoonfuls, didn’t I? These are just gonna be too small, and they’ll get burnt up and-” And at that point, Nico was cut off by a spoonful of batter hitting her in the face. She seemed so caught off guard by it that she didn’t even react at first, simply going silent. She blinked a few times, then looked up to see Maki standing there, smirking triumphantly and wiggling back and forth the spoon she had just used to throw the batter.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” Maki said.

“Gross!” Nico huffed back, hastily starting to look around for a towel. “I worked hard on that batter and you just wasted it!”

“It was only a little bit,” Maki insisted. “It’s not like I dumped the whole bowl on you. I could have.”

“If you had done that I would have kicked you out of the kitchen. I don’t need you here if you’re just gonna make stuff harder for me.” With that Nico grabbed a towel off the bar along the front of the oven, shooting Maki one more glare before she disappeared behind it. She started rubbing at her face to try to wipe the batter off, obscured by the cloth for a few seconds. Eventually she did come back out from underneath, and when she did so she was startled to find Maki standing right there in front of her now, leaning forward with her face only an inch away from Nico’s own. Nico tried to open her mouth to ask what Maki was doing, but before she had the chance Maki had leaned forward the rest of the way, pressing her lips against Nico’s in a quick peck. Nico’s face immediately lit up bright red, and she scowled more as she pulled to the side, now blushing furiously.

“What the hell was that for??” she blurted out.

“What?” Maki replied. “I’m not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?”

“Normally you give me more warning!”

“Well… Maybe I just felt bad,” Maki said, shrugging her shoulders up as she turned back to face the cupcake tray on the counter in front of her. “Now, are you going to help me fill these up properly?” There was a short silence after she spoke, back still turned to Nico, and in that time Nico’s fingers reached up, lightly brushing against her lips where Maki had just kissed her. After a few seconds, though, she nodded, taking a few steps forward.

“Alright. Yeah,” she agreed. “I’ll help you with them.”


End file.
